Felicity Meadowes
Felicity Meadowes(August 12,1984-Present) is a Half-Blood witch born to Half-Blood wizard / werewolf Remus Lupin and muggle-born witch Dorcas Meadowes She was raised in the muggle world by her "Uncle" Joshua Amell and her Aunt Diana. She often saw her dad on some holidays and special occasions. Felicity is the older sister to Teddy Lupin. Felicity was sorted into Ravenclaw house during her sorting cermony. Felicity is the best friend to Vika Frost, Artemis Black, and Phoenix Shacklebolt. Felicity is the girlfriend and later on wife to Aries Black. She is the mother to Lennox Black . Felicity is the daughter in-law to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Biography Early Life Felicity was born on August 12,1984 to Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin. Felicity was given her mother's last name as her father was a registered werewolf and did not want the prejudice against him to hinder her future. Felicity's mother was murdered personally by the Dark Lord himself close to Felicity first birthday. Felicity and her father moved in with her second cousin ,muggle Josh Amell. Felicity father would often work part time jobs at muggle book stores and would always bring her a new "adventure" (book) home for her to enjoy. When she was young he would often read to her fairytales and as she grew older he would bring her books of her choice. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Felicity was sorted into Ravenclaw house during her first year. Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance jbhhfbvf Personality and Traits Felicity is a well rounded student as she excells in school and plays the violin. She is book smart and can often tell you alot of useless facts about a subject. She is a prefectionist at times and can be very passionate about whatever catches her interest. She often comes off as shy at first, but becomes more out going as she gets to know you. Reagan's quirks and dorkyness often bug Aries' slytherin roommates. Reagan is extremly caring and has a soft spot for others. Relationships Family Remus Lupin Dorcas Meadowes Joshua Amell Teddy Lupin is the much younger half-brother to Felicity as he is a product of her dads marraige to Nymphadora Tonks. Felicity loves to babysit Teddy and often finds his metamorphagus' powers entertaining. Romantics Aries Black Aries and Reagan have always been protective of each other since they where young children. There protectiveness begans to grow into jealousy as the develop feelings for one another. Reagan told Vika that Aries and Phoenix where gay lovers, the first time the met. Reagan lies because she notices Vika showing interest in Aries. Reagan is very protective and possessive over Aries. Aries is very possessive and protective over Reagan. Neither of them like to ommitted that they are posessive over each other. The pairs possessiveness can some times lead to jealousy. The pairs jealous tendencies often drive their best friends Vika, Artemis Black and Phoenix crazy. Reagan and Aries have never really classified or explored their feelings for each other, due to the fear of rejection and change. They often label themselves as best friends.The pair decides to given in to their "hidden" feelings later on in sixth year. Aries and Felicity Friends Vika Frost Vika and Felicity met at Flourish and Blotts book store, when they where buying school supplies for the first time. Vika was reading seventeen magazine, even though she was only 11 and Felicity was grabbing a copy of Hogwarts A History. Artemis Black Artemis was reading a book about the history of the Beatles, and looked up when she heard Vika telling a young girl that Aries was gay. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery 11-zoey-deutch-h724.jpg Zoey-Deutch-the-vampire-academy-blood-sisters-34227575-500-625.jpg zoey-deutch-at-the-hfpa-2014-golden-globe-awards-season-celebration_3.jpg zoey-deutch-avan-jogia-vampire-academy-premiere-pair-02.jpg Zoey-deutch-4.png 12ca1d47-ac09-49df-97a2-14700da3facd.jpg vampire_academy.png|Sneaking out zoey_deutch_hot__S98vmrlb.sized.png zoey-deutch-1344871797.jpg|"Aries-is-dating-Mindy-the-slut...whoa, like a bandaid." "Phoenix! Reagan he was kidding." Reagan 1.jpeg|Quidditch benches Unknown.jpeg zoeydeutch.jpg MV5BMTgzMTAwMDQzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjAxMjYwOQ@@__V1__SX640_SY962_.jpg 642a7de2d1e4a450126b5f92b2e50a64.jpg zoeydeutch_afterglowmagazine_january2014_(7).jpg 9f6339300271505.jpg 94b2983a503d6beba1dca926225732cf.jpg 00631800daa.jpg|"What, Vika why didn't you buy me a pair?" "Well I already left, but I got them for myself?!" BqnOljuCYAA7r3_.jpg-large.jpeg tumblr_m45tlejCQZ1qcoktfo1_500.jpg|Um,Hello! tumblr_mkt7sxMC841s9yce3o1_500.jpg tumblr_static_1.png zoey_deutch_horse__EyckULys.sized.jpg Zoey-Deutch-6.jpg zoey-deutch-gallery.png zoey-deutch-untitled-magazine-instagram-zoey-deutch.jpg zoey3.jpg zoeyshoot.jpg zoey 4.jpeg 4e41bf6086cd11e180d51231380fcd7e_7-04152012033737000000.jpg 10413807_286420314852939_816901880_a.jpg|"You want some of this hot stuff?" "Oh yeah babe." (Mwah) eedb9b332509193.jpg ob_0c0710_uvn2s.jpg zoey-deutch-just-jared-spotlight-of-the-week-exclusive-01.jpg zoey-deutch-just-jared-spotlight-of-the-week-exclusive-06.jpg zoey-deutch-the-vampire-academy-blood-sisters-vampire-academy-742030439.jpg Zoey-zoey-deutch-33836562-199-200.jpg zoeyd.jpg|"Aries! I'm trying to read." "Don't mind me, I'm just admiring the view." small.png Reagan.jpg medium_bcef8f88cef703d1119f5cf21a042698.jpeg|"Aries, I'm flying!" "Phoenix be careful! Don't push her too hard!" zoey_deutch_cat-293x300.jpg|"Desdemona are you alright pretty girl?" Zoey-Deutch-Twitter-the-vampire-academy-blood-sisters-34227717-549-555.jpg Sky 3.jpg|Reagan zoey-deutch-at-cushnie-et-ochs-fashion-show-in-new-york_1.jpg|"Oh my gosh!" "What! is there a stain?!" "No, your boobs look amazing!" "Vika..." vampire-academy-zoey-deutch-danila-kozlovsky-636-380.jpg|"Help!!!" Reagan .jpg|school dance Aries and Reagan.png vampire-academy-zoey-deutch-sarah-hyland-main.jpg zoey-d-alh-010814.jpg zoey-vampire-academy-alh-012814.jpg Zoey-deutch-photoshoot-for-who-what-wear-2014-campaign_1.jpg 15391.jpg 312full.jpg d20d316d9a36274242f24bb7534e670f.jpg Reagan B.jpg tumblr_o1dxqwj3811uegks3o3_1280.jpg zoey_deutch_instagram_yq7CsDec.sized.jpg|Admiring Reagan's beauty- taken by Aries cb8b728a07595737da349244078301db.jpg ec4b351e5422e4d0bb6f2aae705c083d.jpg zoey-deutch-photoshoot-december-2015-_4.jpg Zoey-Deutch--Cosmopolitan-Magazine-2016--09.jpg zoey-deutch-before-i-fall-portrait-by-maarten-de-boer-at-2017-sundance-film-festival.1.jpg Zoey-Deutch-at-Premiere-Beautiful-Creatures--08.jpg Meadowes Reagan Reagan Felicity Felicity Layne Reagan Reagan Ravenclaw Reagan Category:Meadowes Family